


Don't Mind If I Do

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Trans Duck Newton, Trapped together trope, lots of fluff!!! yay!!!!, other characters are there but I don't feel like tagging them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Then his phone was ringing again. “Go for Duck,” he mumbled into the receiver, grimacing at the ugly sweater. Did he have to put that on his body? Did he have to go in public wearing it? Why did he agree to this?“Hello, Duck,” Indrid’s pleasant voice answered him.His negative thoughts vanished instantly. “Oh, hey Indrid,” he said, perking up. “You goin’ to the party?”“Yes, I was calling to ask the same of you,” the seer answered. Duck could hear his smile in his voice. “Although, I already knew you were going.”Twirling the phone cord around a finger, Duck asked, “Then why’d y’call? Not that I mind.” He most definitely didn’t mind. The cute sylph could call him whenever he wanted and he’d still be excited to answer the phone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the discord server for helping me with this fic, yall are awesome and I love you!!
> 
> As always, I'm posting the entire thing at once. You can't stop me. :)

*  
***  
*

Duck didn’t think his day could get weirder. Really, his life had enough weirdness. He’d had to fight the tree abomination a week ago, and thought his life would calm down. Like a karmic balance. Weird gets balanced with normalcy. Right?

Obviously, he was wrong. 

First, he personally received all the mail of everyone in his apartment building and had to go give everyone their mail awkwardly. It wasn’t his fault, but it was a pain in the ass. 

And then while he was off doing that, Burrito - that damned cat - was finally able to jigger open the cat treats drawer. Luckily, she didn’t binge eat _all_ of the treats, but she did grab the large container of catnip, rip off its lid, and dump the entire contents onto the floor. And then rolled in it and passed out high. 

Then after he cleaned that up, he was invited to the Lodge for a Candlenights party. Over the phone, Aubrey insisted he wear the ugliest sweater he could find. 

Great.

*  
***  
*

With a sigh, he set down the phone with a heavy click. Rifling through his closet, he found a festive sweater that had both sequins and pom-poms and decided it was probably ugly enough to meet Aubrey’s standards. 

Then his phone was ringing again. “Go for Duck,” he mumbled into the receiver, grimacing at the ugly sweater. Did he have to put that on his body? Did he have to go in public wearing it? Why did he agree to this?

“Hello, Duck,” Indrid’s pleasant voice answered him. 

His negative thoughts vanished instantly. “Oh, hey Indrid,” he said, perking up. “You goin’ to the party?” 

“Yes, I was calling to ask the same of you,” the seer answered. Duck could hear his smile in his voice. “Although, I already knew you were going.” 

Twirling the phone cord around a finger, Duck asked, “Then why’d y’call? Not that I mind.” He most definitely didn’t mind. The cute sylph could call him whenever he wanted and he’d still be excited to answer the phone. 

“If you wouldn’t mind the trouble, I could use a ride there,” Indrid told him. “I’d walk if it weren’t winter, as it’s only a couple of miles, but in this temperature…” 

Duck couldn’t help but smile. He’d be taking Indrid to the party. Not as a date. Maybe a date. No, probably not, because he’s just the ride there. _But still_. Extra time with Indrid sounded nice. “I’ll be there in a few,” he said. 

“Appreciated,” Indrid answered before ending the phone conversation.

*  
***  
*

Pulling up beside Indrid’s camper, Duck watched as Indrid hurriedly exited the front door wearing a heavy winter coat. He rushed into Duck’s truck and closed the door behind him, already shivering. “Y’alright?” Duck asked, brushing a few snowflakes off of Indrid’s shoulder, ignoring the heat that the contact brought to his face. 

Indrid nodded, holding his hands up to the air vents. “Let’s get going. They have eggnog, and I’m not sure about you, but I believe it’s a federal crime to _not_ have eggnog as soon as possible.” 

Laughing, Duck drove them toward the Lodge.

*  
***  
*


	2. Chapter 2

*  
***  
*

It was a bit of a disaster as they pulled up to the Amnesty Lodge’s parking area. He could see that the Pine Guard was fighting an abomination. It must’ve come early or something, because that was fairly unexpected.

“Oh, shit,” Duck muttered, putting the truck in park. “Y’get inside, I’ll help them fight.” 

Eying the large creature, Indrid said, “Don’t mind if I do,” and darted out of the truck into the Lodge. 

Pulling Beacon from his belt, Duck ran out of the truck to stand beside Aubrey and Mama. “What in the fuck’s goin’ on?” he demanded. Aubrey’s hands were lit up with flame as she shot fireballs at what looked like a cross between a cougar and an alligator. It had mist coming out of its eye sockets in place of eyes, but he swore it saw him, as it looked directly at Duck and growled. 

“It’s an abomination that appeared ‘fore it was due,” Mama told him grimly, aiming her shotgun. It somehow dodged the shot before stalking toward them. 

Then Duck’s eyes widened. It opened its mouth in a roar, shooting out a cloud of mist that froze the moisture in the air in front of it into solid ice droplets. “Go inside,” Mama told him, her voice tense. “It’s gonna try to get into the Lodge, ‘m sure of it, an’ we need someone in there to protect everyone.” 

“Got it,” Duck answered, warily backing up from the creature before sprinting into the Lodge. 

“What’s happening out there?” Dani asked him as soon as he crossed the threshold. 

He panted as he thought of how to describe the abomination. “‘S like a big fuckin’ cougar-gator with ice powers? Shit, it’s pretty fuckin’ wild, but believe me, it’s out there. An’ I think it’s gonna come inside, so we need to get y’all somewhere sa-”

Duck was interrupted by another roar, much closer. Everyone in the room scattered. “Come on,” he hissed, grabbing Indrid by the wrist. He looked dazed, lost in his thoughts. First he stumbled before running along with Duck, hand in hand. He stopped abruptly in the hallway and opened a door, dragging Duck into the room with him before slamming the door shut. 

“Are you alright?” Indrid asked Duck, sounding worried. He could barely see him in the darkness, just two slivers of light coming in from the top and bottom of the door. 

First, Duck coiled Beacon up and put him on as a belt again to stop him from talking. Reaching his arms outward, Duck felt that this room was actually tiny. A closet. “Uh, yeah,” he replied. “I mean, you’re the one I was worried about, to be honest. Just standin’ there like that, Jesus, when y’shoulda been runnin’.” Running his hands along the walls, he couldn’t find a light switch.

Duck couldn’t see Indrid’s face, but saw his head drop. Was he embarrassed? “Visions,” he said glumly. “I just- Sometimes they take over. I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Duck assured him. He was a little distracted from the conversation because of the fact that they were just so _close_. When Indrid’s head had tilted downward, his hair had brushed against Duck’s shoulders, they were that close. Almost touching, but there was just enough space to allow them to be separated by about an inch.

He cleared his throat. “I, uh, I better get out there n’ see if they need help. Feel free to, I dunno, keep hidin’. It’d keep me from worryin’ about you, anyway.” But trying the doorknob, it just rattled before he heard a dull _clunk_ , and it refused to open, even when he pushed heavily against it. “Oh that’s, that’s great,” he sighed. “I hope y’don’t mind some company ‘til this is over.” 

Then Indrid huffed with quiet laughter. The ranger felt the air stir against his cheek from it. “I apologize for pulling you into a closet. I thought this was going to be someone’s bedroom. Didn’t have enough time to look into my visions to check, you see.” Although Duck was sure there was noise outside, he was focusing on Indrid enough to make the rest of the world seem silent. 

Duck shrugged. “‘M not picky,” he said dryly. “I’m not gettin’ eaten by whatever the fuck it is runnin’ around the Lodge right now, so t’be honest, I’m doin’ just peachy.” He bit his lip to stop himself from saying the rest of his thoughts out loud. That being stuck in a closet with a handsome dude definitely wasn’t the worst case scenario in his book.

Oops. “There’s some futures where you said that out loud,” Indrid told him, holding a hand up to his mouth to cover his smile, not that Duck would be able to see it anyway. 

“Quit cheatin’,” Duck grumbled. He knew he was blushing heavily. Well, fuck it. He’d already been busted for thinking Indrid was handsome, right? “I want my flirtin’ to be actually in this timeline, dammit.” 

He heard the smugness in Indrid’s voice as he said, “Oh, so you intend to flirt, do you?” 

Duck’s heart was beating quickly. Maybe something about the darkness made him bolder. “Well, yeah,” he said quietly, taking one of Indrid’s hands in his own. “I thought it was sweet y’wanted _me_ to pick you up an’ drive y’here instead of, y’know, anyone else.” 

“That’s what would have led to the best futures,” Indrid answered, sounding shy now, his voice growing softer.

“What, being my date?” Duck smiled, leaning up on his tiptoes to brush his lips against Indrid’s. “Coulda just asked me out. I would’ve said yes.” 

Instead of replying, Indrid pressed his lips against Duck’s firmly. The ranger hummed into the kiss as Indrid settled his hands on Duck’s hips. Then Indrid pressed him against the wall, deepening the kiss. Duck interrupted the kiss by laughing quietly. 

“What’s so funny, sweetheart?” Indrid asked him, sounding amused as he nuzzled at Duck’s jaw.

Duck gently took Indrid’s cheeks in his hands, pulling his face toward him for another kiss. “‘M just happy,” he said softly, smiling. It was true. He felt a little lightheaded from it. 

“I’m glad,” Indrid responded, leaning his forehead against Duck’s. “I wanted this to happen so badly, but I was nervous.” 

“Why?” Duck asked, his voice conveying his honestly. “Y’could prob’ly ask anyone out and they’d say yes.” At least, Duck would. Indrid was cute as hell.

Indrid laughed, kissing his cheek. “You’re very kind, Duck Newton.” 

“Stop talkin’ and kiss me,” Duck demanded impatiently. He’d been thinking about this way too much since he met Indrid, and now that it was happening, he wanted it to be _happening_. He felt Indrid’s mouth curve into a smile as he kissed Duck. He sighed happily as Indrid’s hands started running through his hair. In response, he let his hands wander downward from where they rested on Indrid’s hips, hearing a happy hum in response.

*  
***  
*

Then the door opened. 

The pair sprang apart. Apparently Indrid wasn’t expecting it, either, because he just stared at Aubrey like a deer in the headlights. Aubrey looked back at them, eyebrows raised. Embarrassed, Duck looked at the floor and wiped his mouth with his palm, knowing his face was definitely bright red. There was no doubt that Aubrey had seen them kissing for a tiny moment before they’d realized they were interrupted.

“I can’t believe we defeated an entire bom-bom while you two were _canoodling_!” she crowed, grinning. Loud on purpose, just to tease Duck. 

Duck wished he was wearing his usual ranger hat so he could pull it down over his eyes to hide. “Fuckin’ hell, Aubrey,” he hissed. “Y’wanna be any louder?” 

She shrugged. “Sure,” Aubrey answered, before raising her voice even more. “Duck and Indrid were making out!” She cackled as Duck took a big step forward to lightly shove her, dodging easily. 

“Well, I heard you an’ Dani-” Duck were interrupted by a hand slapping over his mouth. Aubrey was glaring at him. He bit her hand, and she shrieked. 

Indrid stepped out of the closet now, too, and closed it behind him. He was smirking and blushing, fixing his ugly Candlenights sweater so he looked tidy again. As tidy as Indrid can get, anyway. “If you’re done, let’s get some eggnog,” he said decisively, taking Duck’s hand and pulling him away from his sibling-like argument with Aubrey. Her laughter echoed down the hallway as they left. 

“You’d best fix your hair,” Indrid told him quietly, smirking. “I may have messed up your look, sorry.” 

Rolling his eyes, Duck pulled his hair into a ponytail using a spare hand tie on his wrist. “Happy?” 

“Very,” Indrid responded, kissing the top of Duck’s head. He admired the soft flush of his face in response. “You look good.” 

Duck mumbled, “It’s just hair.” He was shy, unused to compliments. 

“Wasn’t talking about the hair,” Indrid said over his shoulder as he walked into the next room. Duck couldn’t help but grin, even though he was so flustered. He found himself walking quickly to catch up with his date. 

Indrid was surprisingly good at flirting. He’d have to get him back somehow, see if he could make the sylph this shy, too.

*  
***  
*


	3. Chapter 3

*  
***  
*

After getting drinks, the pair sat on the fireplace together. It was a little too hot for Duck, but Indrid craved the warmth, and his blissful expression was worth the overheating. Dani gave Duck a smirk, leaning forward to clink her glass against his. “Cheers to the happy couple.” 

“Fuck,” Duck sighed. “We’re gonna get teased to hell an’ back ‘fore the night’s over.” 

Dani nodded, taking a demure sip. “You’re absolutely fucking correct.” 

Indrid bumped his shoulder against Duck’s. “Not too bad a reason to be teased,” he commented. “Since your date is, I quote, ‘cute as hell’-” 

“I didn’t even say that one out loud!” Duck protested, covering his face with his hands as Dani and Indrid laughed. “Y’all’re gonna kill me, I swear to god.” 

Aubrey sat on Duck’s other side, patting his shoulder comfortingly. “Hey, you’re not gonna be dead,” she said encouragingly. “You’re just gonna wish you were.” 

“I fuckin’ already do!” he grumbled, elbowing her until she was forced to get off of the fireplace and take a seat by Dani on the couch. “Let me have a goddamn minute of peace, _please_.” 

His embarrassment and irritation were soothed a little by Indrid’s hand rubbing over his back. “Tell me about how you beat the abomination,” he suggested, and Dani’s eyes lit up. She explained how through a combination of herding the creature around and surrounding it on all sides, they actually made quick work of it, ice powers be damned. 

Duck was actually impressed. “‘M glad it went well even though I wasn’t there,” he said, taking a sip of his drink. “Sorry ‘bout that, by the way. The doorknob was broken.” 

“So you had no choice but to kiss Indrid,” Aubrey said, nodding sagely before bursting into laughter. 

“Yeah, I fucking guess,” Duck said, grinning at Indrid. “Was prob’ly gonna happen soon anyway.” 

Indrid smiled crookedly. “It was going to happen today regardless,” he said matter-of-factly, “unless anyone got sent to the ER by the abomination. Then the chances of kissing got a lot lower.” 

Duck shivered. “I’m even more glad it was an easy fight, then.” 

Aubrey squinted at him. “You care more about your chances of kissing Indrid than whether anyone gets sent to the ER?” She cackled as Duck stuttered and blushed. Purposefully misinterpreting what Duck was saying was one of her favorite things to do, apparently. As siblings tend to do.

*  
***  
*

After a few of hours of pleasant conversation with residents of the Lodge, Duck realized something. He’d been having more water than any other drink there, staying sober because he would have to drive later. But Indrid was doing no such thing. He was shitfaced. _Plastered_.

Somehow, Duck had assumed Indrid would have been drinking at least some of the non-spiked eggnog. But nope. Apparently it was all spiked, each and every glass. “I’m cuttin’ you off,” Duck said firmly, taking Indrid’s cup. 

“That’s fair,” Indrid agreed with a giggle. He rested his chin on Duck’s shoulder as the ranger pressed a glass of water into his hand.

Most of the others had gone to bed. It was after midnight. There was quiet chattering from the few people still milling around, but it was much quieter than before. The music wasn’t even playing anymore. “We should be leavin’ now,” Duck said. “Drink that an’ we can go.” 

“But I’m having fun,” Indrid answered, taking a sip of the water. “I got to kiss you.” 

Blushing, Duck rubbed his shoulder. “We can kiss at home. Come on, you’re… y’need rest.” Of course, he had no intention of “canoodling” - as Aubrey put it - in any way until Indrid was sober again. But telling him that probably wouldn’t convince him that they needed to get home any time soon.

Once Indrid finished the water, they finally got up to leave. “Can you take me to your place?” Indrid asked. His arm was around Duck’s waist as they walked out the door, and the contact made Duck’s chest warm. 

“Y’don’t wanna go home?” Duck asked, looking up at him. 

Indrid looked sleepy. “Wanna be with you,” he answered, smiling. His eyes were hidden behind his reflective glasses, but judging by the sweetness of his voice, he was undoubtedly happy to be with Duck.

So Duck opened the passenger side door for the seer, trying to ignore the way his heart fluttered when he saw Indrid’s smile. “D’you at least want to stop by your place first to get pajamas or somethin’?”

Yawning, Indrid shook his head. “I can borrow some,” he replied, buckling the seatbelt.

As he walked to the driver’s side and got into the truck, Duck felt his face burning at the thought of Indrid wearing his clothes. “Okay,” he said, putting the truck in reverse. “I got a spare toothbrush, too.” 

Indrid giggled. “I know.”

*  
***  
*


	4. Chapter 4

*  
***  
*

After helping Indrid out of the passenger seat, Duck led him up to his apartment. Indrid had to hold onto Duck’s hand to hop out of the car safely, and still hadn’t let go. It made Duck feel fuzzy inside, just sharing simple affection with Indrid like this. Holding hands. 

“Well, this’s it,” Duck said, unlocking the door. His cat Burrito was laying on a chair with her head on her paws. She lifted her head, yawned, stretched, and walked over to Duck as he crossed the threshold. “Her name is Burrito, and yes, you can pet her.” He couldn’t see the future, but everyone was always asking that when they came over, so it was habit at this point.

Indrid giggled and immediately sat on the floor, holding out his arms to Burrito. She purred and rubbed her face against his hand before crawling into his lap. “Why- why is her name Burrito?” His voice was a bit slurred from both the sleepiness and alcohol.

Duck smiled at the memory. “When she was a li’l fuckin’ thing, I found her all sad and hungry outside. After feedin’ her I brought her to the vet, just, y’know, see if she had a microchip or whatever. But no, she was just a stray with an eye infection.” Indrid nodded, scratching the back of her head, and Burrito purred louder. “The vet said to roll her up in a towel like a burrito to give her the medicine, so she wouldn’t be able to run away or scratch.” 

“Oh, so she was in a burrito,” Indrid laughed, kissing the top of her head. “I love her.” 

“Me too,” Duck said, walking into the kitchen and bringing the seer a glass of water. “C’mon, y’don’t want a hangover.” 

Indrid tilted his head at Duck with a grin. “You know sylphs heal quickly, right? I don’t think I can have one.” At Duck’s insistence, he took the glass. “But I’ll drink it. For you.” 

“I don’t think the reason’s important,” Duck chuckled, sitting on the couch. “Thank y’for drinking it, anyway, for my sanity.” 

The seer surprised him by crawling over to the couch and getting on it, leaning his head on Duck’s shoulder. “I’m so happy this future happened,” he sighed. The ranger could smell the alcohol on his breath. After a few beats of silence, he asked, “Hey, d’you remember our first movie date?” 

“Uh, no?” Duck chuckled. He petted Indrid’s hair, liking the way he was leaning on Duck, still wearing his winter coat even though it was warm indoors. It was endearing.

He felt himself blushing as Indrid nuzzled his neck. “No, remember,” he insisted, “I looked ahead and saw the theatre would be out of popcorn, so we… so we snuck in brownies instead?” 

That was definitely not something that had happened. Yet? “Indrid, what in the hell’re you talkin’ about?” Duck asked, amused. He kissed the top of the seer’s head fondly.

“Mmm. Do you still have that recipe?” When he shook his head, Indrid sighed unhappily. “Wait, what timeline is this?” 

After laughing, Duck said, “Uh, it’s the one where we hid in a closet while the rest of the Pine Guard beat an abomination.” 

“Oh!” Indrid said, grinning and looking up at Duck. “I kissed you.” 

Face red, Duck nodded. “You did.” 

“How did you propose in this timeline again?” Duck froze. Indrid sleepily nuzzled his jaw, seeming like he didn’t notice his shock. Was Indrid having visions of him _proposing_ to him? The thought made his heart flutter. This was all too new to him for Duck to know whether or not that would be in his future with Indrid, but it still made him smile and blush thinking about it. “It was, um… was it at Amnesty Lodge?” Indrid paused to think for a moment. “Yeah, it was, and you were happy-crying. That was funny. You’re funny, Duck...” 

Duck chuckled nervously, petting Indrid’s hair again. Apparently drinking made him confused about what was a vision and what had already happened. “We’re not engaged, Indrid.” 

“Oh, we’re already married,” Indrid replied, like that made sense and was an obvious fact. 

“Uh, we’re not,” Duck laughed. “We started dating _today_.” 

Indrid frowned at him, starting to look confused. “I’m having trouble discerning between, um, visions and memories,” he mumbled, closing his eyes again. 

“It’s okay,” Duck soothed, rubbing his shoulder. He tried not to notice how happy it made him when Indrid melted onto his side. “You’ll feel better in the mornin’.” He noticed Indrid reaching toward his glasses, and grabbed his wrist when it looked like Indrid was going to pull them off. “Hey,” he said softly. “Y’prob’ly don’t wanna take those off.” 

He sighed, looking pouty. “But I’m sick of being human.”

“Me too, darlin’,” Duck said, laughing. “But still. It seems like a decision to make when you’re sober.” 

Indrid sighed dramatically. “That’s boring.” His voice was getting quieter, though. It seemed like he was getting tired.

“I know,” Duck told him, petting his hair. It seemed to soothe him. “It can wait ‘til the mornin’.” 

After a few moments of silence, Indrid said, “I’m sleepy, Duck.” To be fair, Duck was tired too, and he was relieved that Indrid wanted to sleep now. 

Duck stood up, holding out his hands for Indrid to take. “Let’s get those teeth brushed. I’ll grab y’some pajamas.” He showed Indrid the unopened toothbrush and toothpaste he kept on hand in case of guests. “I’ll jus’ be in my room. Lemme know if you need anythin’.” 

Before he left the room, Indrid grabbed his wrist. “Wait,” he said, sounding a little nervous. Duck turned back around, feeling himself melt inside seeing Indrid looking unhappy. “I can- you’re not going to make me sleep in the living room, are you?” 

“I mean, you can have my bed,” Duck answered. He was honestly so tired he hadn’t thought about it. 

Indrid shook his head. “I just… I get nervous. I don’t like sleeping in big spaces. I’m used to my winnebago.” He looked embarrassed and wasn’t meeting Duck’s eyes. He absently ran his fingers through his tangled hair, wincing. 

“No, it’s okay,” Duck said, taking hold of Indrid’s hand. “You can sleep in the bed with me. I don’t mind.” 

The seer looked a bit panicked. “I- I’m not, I’m not trying to get in your bed- it’s not, I don’t have other motives...” 

Duck interrupted him in a gentle voice. “I know, ‘Drid. We’re just gonna sleep, nothin’ else.” Indrid nodded, looking relieved that he hadn’t offended Duck. “Now git, I gotta get ready for bed.” He laughed and let go of the other’s hand. 

Ten minutes later Indrid was curled up on his side in Duck’s bed underneath a bona fide _mountain_ of blankets, breathing deeply and evenly as he slept.

*  
***  
*

Normally, Duck had a glass of water on the nightstand in case he woke up thirsty. This time, he put a glass on both nightstands, on each side of the bed. 

Well. Apparently the left side of the bed was his side, now, if that’s going to be a thing. If this was going to happen again. Oh, he desperately hoped it would.

Before turning out the lamp beside him, Duck got comfortably in bed, and turned his head to look at Indrid. His hair was flopped over his face and moving slightly, stirred by his breath. Careful not to awaken him, the ranger gently pushed back his hair to reveal Indrid’s face. He was smiling a little in his sleep.

Indrid looked possibly more relaxed than Duck had ever seen him. Normally there was a small tension in his shoulders, presumably from having visions constantly whether he wanted to or not. Seeing his maybe-boyfriend like this made Duck feel a small surge of protectiveness in his chest. God, Indrid was important to him. 

Leaning to turn off the light, Duck whispered, “Goodnight,” before plunging the room into darkness.

*  
***  
*


	5. Chapter 5

*  
***  
*

When Duck woke up, it was a slow and lazy process. The sensation of slowly becoming aware of the world, safe and at home, was familiar and comforting. Pulling the blankets tighter around him, the ranger sighed comfortably and eventually fluttered his eyes open. 

Then he remembered Indrid slept in this bed with him last night, and he smiled, pressing his face into the pillow. Shy, as if the world could see how in love he was, and he needed to hide that so it would remain his secret. It was special and for only him to know. 

And maybe for Indrid to know, but that would come later. 

Wait, where _was_ Indrid? Did he leave? Sitting up with a yawn, Duck saw that his alarm clock showed that it was only eight thirty. He’d probably gotten six or seven hours of sleep. He was still tired, but it was understandable since he’d stayed up much later than normal. Stretching, Duck hopped out of bed and walked to the kitchen. 

He felt his heart flutter when he saw that Indrid was there. He hadn’t left like Duck thought he did. “Good morning,” Indrid said quietly, sipping from a glass of apple juice. In Duck’s sleepy mind, the sylph kind of looked like an angel right now, his white hair fluffy and messy like a halo.

“Mornin’,” Duck answered, voice gruff from sleep. He cleared his throat. “How’re you?” 

Indrid tilted his head, seemingly in thought. Duck could see how sleep-rumpled his own hair was in the reflection of the seer’s glasses. “I’m doing fine physically, but I’m not sure how much of a nuisance I was last night, so…” He gave Duck an awkward grin. 

He shrugged, pulling some cereal out of a cabinet. “Y’weren’t too bad, to be real with ya. You weren’t _annoying_.” 

“...but…” Indrid said slowly, pushing for Duck to continue his thought. 

“Well, you were cute, really.” He paused, feeling his face heat up at giving his crush (and maybe his boyfriend?) a compliment. “Affectionate. And also, you… told me ‘bout visions? Or something? I’m not sure what was happenin’, there, it was like you had memories of-”

“-things that didn’t happen,” the seer finished for him. He laughed and tucked some of his hair behind his ear. Duck’s eyes followed the movement, and he felt soft inside. “I think I remember that, yes. It’s been so long since I last partook in alcohol that I forgot it has that effect on my visions.” He took a sip of the apple juice, his cheeks starting to turn red. Was he shy? “I didn’t- I didn’t say anything, well, strange, did I?” 

Duck hesitated. He could tell Indrid exactly what he’d said - the words were burned into Duck’s mind from how surprised he was at the time - but it might make the seer embarrassed to hear about it. “I, uh, no, you - fuck - you didn’t say anything. At all. Y’were quiet the whole evenin’. Dammit, no, that’s not true. You said things but, shit, they weren’t, you didn’t say anything-” 

Indrid sighed, putting his hands over his eyes, underneath his glasses. “Okay, yeah, y’did,” Duck admitted. “But hey, I tried to save y’some dignity jus’ now, so I get credit for that.” 

“Yes, well, someone’s got to do it,” Indrid said with a tired chuckle. He pushed himself up so he could sit on the kitchen’s countertop. He sat quietly as Duck poured them both bowls of cereal and milk. “I just want to know if I made you uncomfortable, that’s all.” 

Instead of answering, Duck bit his lip. The things Indrid told him made him _elated_ to realize just how many of Indrid’s visions revolved around their relationship, along with the fact that they’re married in enough timelines for Indrid to think it was actually true. “Not a bad uncomfortable,” he said finally, handing Indrid his cereal. The red glasses were as impenetrable as ever, but the small smile gracing his face made Duck happy. “It was a little funny. You thought we were married.” 

Indrid coughed, surprised, and narrow avoided choking. “Did- did I?” he asked, clearly caught off guard. Apparently even though he probably saw this coming, it was still awkward to talk about.

“Uh, yeah,” Duck said, giving him an amused grin. “So that’s… something.” 

He watched as the seer set down his bowl on the counter beside him and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, I haven’t… this is hard to explain.” 

“There’s no rush,” Duck said patiently, content to eat while Indrid thought of what to say next. 

“So here’s the thing,” Indrid finally began. “The more I… become emotionally involved with a person, the more I care about someone, then the more visions I have regarding that person.” The ranger nodded and waited for him to continue, finishing his breakfast and placing the bowl in the sink. “And, well, I’ve liked you romantically for quite a while, so you can see why you’d be the most commonly seen person in my visions.” 

Grinning, Duck didn’t want to interrupt, so he grabbed Indrid’s hand and kissed the back of it. The smile he got in return was breathtaking. To his delight, Indrid actually _stuttered_ at the show of affection. “W- well, I- I, um,” he mumbled, face red. Duck could only imagine that he was wide-eyed behind the glasses. “You’re making this rather difficult, _Duck_.” 

“Well, sorry, _Indrid_ ,” he answered, moving to stand directly in front of Indrid. He placed his hands on his knees, leaning into his space a bit with a devious smile. “I think y’were just tellin’ me ‘bout how you’re always thinking of me?” 

Exasperated, Indrid pushed his glasses up to the top of his head. Delightfully, his flushed face was nearly as red as his inhumanly scarlet eyes. “You’re flustering me on purpose,” he pouted, placing his hands on Duck’s shoulders. But he was pulling him closer. Laughing, Duck leaned in for a short, chaste kiss.

Pulling back, he was happy to see Indrid’s starstruck expression. “I can’t say I’ve ever actually considered marryin’ someone the same day we had our first kiss,” he teased, kissing the seer’s cheek. “But I think it’s real sweet that it might happen someday.” 

“We’ve got plenty of time,” Indrid said with a fond smile. “As you said earlier, there’s no rush.”

*  
***  
*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
